


Może nie

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, może kiedyś rozwinę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: Hux po dowiedzeniu się o śmierci Phasmy - bardziej ćwiczenie niż fik sensu stricto.Inspirowane mglistym wspomnieniem na temat tego stripu https://www.deviantart.com/ea-stull/art/Star-Wars-Remains-722560884Być może rozwinę to i opiszę perspektywy Phasmy (przed jej obróceniem się w stan nieżyjący) i Kylo.Tłumaczenie na angielski tutaj https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112796





	Może nie

Może nie zginęła?...

Hux próbował wytworzyć w głowie pustkę

\-- nie, nie pustkę, tylko zbity kłąb totalnie beznamiętnych myśli o neutralnych rzeczach, na jakichś trzeciorzędnych bodźcach dźwiękowych, na paskudnej barwie ściany za plecami szturmowca, który --

byleby nie słyszeć szturmowca informującego go o odnalezieniu szczątków Phasmy ("jeżeli jeszcze kwalifikują się do nazwania ich szczątkami, Sir") i pytającego o decyzje co do ewentualnego pochówku. 

\-- może od razu utylizacji --

\-- utylizacji! skąd ta myśl?! --

\-- tylko logika, bez emocji, bez dziwnych myśli, logika, dalej --

-Sir?

Hux wydał rozkaz i polecił poinformować także Rena

\-- Rena, którego ona czasem traktowała chyba łaskawiej od Huxa, co ona w nim widziała, czy ona coś w nim widziała, czy widziała cokolwiek w którymś z nich, w kimkolwiek --

niech i on wie.


End file.
